Attack on Gregory Sallinger
Jessica Jones}} The Attack on Gregory Sallinger was a failed attempt by Trish Walker to avenge the death of her mother, by killing Gregory Sallinger. Background Seeking for a way to strike on Jessica Jones, Gregory Sallinger gave her a vague warning that he is going to murder someone connected with her past. Together with Trish Walker, they started their search to find Sallinger's potential victim, as their search brought them to the GT Agrochemical Office. Assuming that Sallinger targeted Mona Lee, Jones and Walker found her at the facility and contacted Eddy Costa who provided a protection for her. is murdered by Gregory Sallinger]] However, they did not realized that Sallinger, in fact, targeted Dorothy Walker, as she was Jones' adoptive mother. Now that she was captured, Sallinger assaulted Dorothy, tortured, and even brutally murdered her before leaving her body tied to a chair. Walker realized Sallinger's actual target and rushed to her mother's apartment only to find her dead body, much to her great horror and grief.Jessica Jones: 3.08: AKA Camera Friendly Attack Filled with rage and desperate to avenge her mother, Trish Walker wore her vigilante suit and headed straight to the Gregory Sallinger's apartment to take him down. On her way, Walker was halted by two NYPD officers, but Walker was able to quickly incapacitate them before going to Sallinger's apartment. She broke inside the apartment where she used her enhanced sight to observe the place and find Sallinger. Moments later, Sallinger attacked her with a knife, however, Walker counter attacked him, although he still was able to fight. He asked her where is Jessica Jones, as Sallinger was waiting for her, however, Walker replied by unmasking herself, so Sallinger understood that she came to avenge her mother whom he murdered. Now knowing the identity of the masked vigilante, Sallinger noticed that with her powers, she does not need the light to fight him. prepares to kill Gregory Sallinger]] Armed with a knife, Sallinger attempted to attack her again, only to be disarmed by Walker again who pinned him to the ground. However, Sallinger took his opportunity and tried to choke hold her, but Walker managed to jump on his back and then clawed his face, hurting him. Before Sallinger could fight back, Walker grabbed the knife and hit him several times, making him lose a lot of blood. Walker then grabbed him and prepared to finish him, before she was stopped by Jones who knocked her to the ground.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hellcat Jones convinced Walker to leave Sallinger and escape before NYPD officers stormed the apartment to find unconscious but living Sallinger.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Aftermath Gregory Sallinger was taken to the Metro-General Hospital by the NYPD where his wounds were treated by the surgeons. Sallinger then used his recording system to make the picture of Trish Walker without her mask, so he could expose her. But instead, Sallinger contacted Jessica Jones, showing her picture of Walker without the mask to blackmail her. As she could be arrested and sent to the Raft, Sallinger coerced her to destroy an evidence on Nathan Silva's body or the picture will be released to the public. As Sallinger was now untouchable, Jones had no other choice but to get into the NYPD Crime Laboratory to destroy the evidence. With Erik Gelden's help, Jones approached Carl Nussbaumer who could help her avoid the NYPD and get inside the lab. As Nussbaumer threatened Jones, he was attacked by Gelden who forced him to help them. With Nussbaumer's help, Jones infiltrated inside the lab where she destroyed Sallinger's hair on Silva's body. Jones informed Sallinger that she did what he forced her to do, so Sallinger said that they are done now. References Category:Events